NaruHina Love
by royal convoy
Summary: This is a naruhina story from when they met, to their big arguments, to their marrige This takes place in real life so no jutssu Also if your not a fan of minato kushina skip to chapter 2 This is a original story the plot is original no other author that i have seen has done this type of story I don't own any of the characters from Naruto
1. The Family

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**I'm letting you know right now the first couple of chapters are practically Minato + Kushina and then later two – three chapters after this it is gona be NaruHina**

Chapter 1 The Family (Updated February 17 2014)

Kushina and Minato are eating at a McDonalds talking. About things

"Wow Minato it's been a couple of years since we actually ate here it was High School right, " she said taking a sip of her orange crush soda.

"Yeah those were the days when I still had my Camaro but I cant complain I got two cars now"

"Yeah, Hey do you remember the times I would throw a girl just for hugging you" she said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah and you still do it even though we have been married for two years and you know I would never cheat on you"

"To me we have been married since fourteen, and don't think I won't forget when I saw you kiss Ad'e" she said a little pissed.

"That was one month ago during January, it meant NOTHING, and were having a kid because of it" he said as they were walking out. He opened the door for her and they were driving home.

At Home

"So what do you want to do now Kushina" Minato said while holding her close.

"What do you think we should name our child if it's a boy I want to call him Mena and if it's a girl maybe Ping"

"I really like Ping for a girl but Menma not so crazy about it so maybe Naruto" Minato said with his eyes closed.

"Yeah I like that… Naruto, So Ping and Naruto. Can we please sleep on the couch tonight I feel really comfy like this" Kushina said.

"Your wish is my command beautiful" Minato had then started kissing her neck passionately just the way she liked.

"I love you Minato Namakaze" she said turning to face him and started kissing his lip softly.

**SMALL LEMON WARNING**

Minato had unbuttoned her shirt, which revealed her 36 c bra. Kushina unhooked it and showed Minato her creamy white mounds. Minato was fondling them he loved how soft and firm they were. He sucked on her nipples while he was sucking on one he grabbed the other with his hand and was only playing with it. "Ah Ah Minato" she was moaning out of pleasure Kushina really enjoyed the stuff he would do for her to make her feel better during her pregnancy she wanted it more than Minato did but she didn't want to be penetrated until after the pregnancy.

"Minato stop you got to leave some for Naruto," she said laughing. She got his pants off and was working on getting hid member worked up. Minato was an astonishing eight inches. She was licking the head she wouldn't leave a single inch dry.

Kushina wrapped her hands around it she was going up and down in a jerking motion. As she was doing this she started to suck down on his member.

Minato had looked down at her. He wanted to stick it in her but even he knew she wanted to but she made him promise not to do it. So all he could do was just let him take control.

She placed his member in between her breasts Minato felt the tightness of her breasts jerking his member. Even though she was giving him a titfuck she could still suck the tip of his member.

Minato released in her mouth she swallowed it all in one gulp.

Minato carried her to their bed and they just went to sleep

Eight Months Later

Kushina was breathing heavily as she lay on her hospital bed awaiting for her son to be born she was pushing as hard as she could. Minato was at her side letting her break his hand.

The doctor was able to see his head.

"Ahh Minato I'm going to castrate you when this is over" she said as yelling in pain

"Your doing great ya'know" Minato said smiling at her

"One more push " The doctor said and with that the baby came out. Minato was holding her hand taking pictures of his new born son he was very surprised that he had whisker like birth marks, three on each cheek but he didn't care to much about that as long as he was healthy and happy he didn't care.

"What are you going to name him" the doctor asked Kushina and Minato.

They both looked at each other and said "Naruto"

**Well that's a rap for this chapter. Tell me what you though about the lemon and if it was bad I'm not a pervert if you have ideas I would love to read them also I will appreciate any feedback.**

**Review please that's all I'M asking for thanks for reading**


	2. The Park

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2 The Park

The part when they talk about money the stock is what I did in campaign so if you don't like it calm down the stories good

Chapter 2 The Park

Four Years Later

Naruto and his parents were eating pancakes with bacon and eggs Naruto had always loved his mom's cooking

"Mom great pancakes" he said shoving a mouthful in his mouth. "Ah thanks Naruto" she looked at Minato and he was smiling that's usually what he would of said but Naruto beat him to it. "Dad why did Soto and his family move a week ago" he said staring at the smartest person he knew.

"Well his family wanted to travel buy don't worry someone new is moving in and I'm sure their nice" Minato said scuffing his sons hair. He got up put his jacket on and left for work.

Since he and Kushina were heading to the park Naruto showered for about seven minutes. He dried off and put on his khaki shorts, orange hoodie and his sneakers.

Kushina and Naruto were walking to the park like they always do every afternoon. She was carrying him piggyback style they were talking about jobs.

"Mommy what's your job" Naruto asked while playing with her hair.

"Well I used to have a job but I quit and got a job that pays better l, do you want to know what I do," she asked. Asked

"Very much" Naruto said paying close attention "Well I'm your mom and it's the best pay someone can get, their sons happiness and good health" she said holding him in her arms kissing him.

"And what about dad" Naruto asked curiously he idolizes his father.

"Well your father is still in school he's only twenty six, in two more years hell start his job" She said

Then if both of you don't have jobs that pay money how do we live in such a nice house and dad has those really awesome cars" Naruto asked

"Well me and your father were both born into rich families and your grandparents gave us a ten million dollar check to start our family

"That's a lot of money," Naruto said as Kushina and him sat down on a bench together.

"And your father being one of the smartest and luckiest man alive turned that into one billion dollars" she said looking at the blue sky.

(About that last part that is what I did in GTA V and I got my dad to make that one billion yes girls play gta)

"Mom that's really cool but can we please play on the swings their my favorite" Naruto said jumping on the bench.

"Sure" she said smiling at him.

Kushina was pushing Naruto on the swing fast and high, Naruto had one strong grip so she never had to worry about falling

After about ten minutes Naruto went to the playground and Kushina watched from the sidelines.

Naruto was playing on the monkey bars but before he moved he would pull himself up then move.

He then saw a girl sitting on the sea saw alone so he ran over their and sat on it so she could be lifted in to the air

"What's" wrong Naruto said looking straight at her.

"Nothing really" she said looking at him.

"I never saw you here before you know"

"Yeah I moved here yesterday with my aunt"

"That's great I hope I get to see you more often"

Hinata had blushed at Naruto she found him to be very unique.

"So what do you want to do Naruto"?

"Uh we can play on the swings if you want to"

"Sure" he said he then looked at his mom she was sitting there watching him and the girl she didn't know

Naruto let Hinata sit down first and he pushed her so she could get higher

"Is that your son" a lady with an hourglass figure asked Kushina.

"Yeah" she said while still staring at her son and the girl he seemed to take in interest in.

"Well that's my niece your son is talking to and I'm glad he's being nice to her it's really hard for her to make friends" she said smiling at Kushina

"Well my name is Kushina and my son over there is Naruto," she said shaking her hand.

"Well my name is Hanabi and my daughter is Hinata," she said smiling brightly at her

Hinata asked Naruto to stop pushing her so she could start pushing him. Hinata wasn't the strongest person so Naruto didn't go as high but he was OK with that he made a new friend today just like his father told him he would.

Naruto walked over to his mom with he can introduce his friend.

"Hey sweetie who's your friend" she said smiling at Hinata.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," she said (in my story she has confidence)

"Well Naruto it's one o'clock we better head home," she said lifting him up in the air. He was still looking at Hinata and he caught her blushing at him so she looked away. Both parents caught wind of this and looked at each other.

"Do you want to bring Hinata over sometime to our home for a play date" she said smiling

"That sounds really nice " she said picking Hinata up and walking around the park

"So Naruto what did you think about Hinata" "She's really nice" Naruto said thinking about her

"You know I saw her blushing at you," she said smiling at him

"Can we please just go home mom" "I'm just saying you two look cute"

Naruto was deep in thought thinking about his favorite raven flavor beef or regular. But then he thought about the park and how he had a play date with Hinata

**Please Review, Follow, Favorite **


	3. Their Day

**Disclaimer I Don't Own Naruto**

Chapter 3 Their day

Hinata is a year younger than Naruto just telling you [Updated that is no longer true]

Hinata's P.O.V.

Hinata was praying to god that she didn't embarrass herself in front of Naruto.

Her uncle was unlocking the door to their home and Hinata heard so she ran to the door and hugged him as soon as he opened the door [ Hinata's parents died but it happened a while ago she and her ant and uncle do not speak about it to much for them to handle ]

Konohamaru lifted her up high into the air and gave her four starbursts

"Make sure your aunt doesn't find these you know she'll hunt anyone down for just one " he said smiling looking at Hanabi who was wearing skin tight jeans , red converse , and a shirt with a design of the peace symbol Hanabi heard their conversation and said "if someone is just waving them at you 'cough' "Kono" 'cough' "hama' 'cough' "ru" and refuses to share just one with you and their waving it at you I would chase then" she said defending herself while smiling at them both

Naruto's P.O.V.

Naruto was helping his mom make the ramen she always made for him every week.

"Mom could I start stirring it now" he said

"Sure sweetie" she had grabbed a stool for him to stand up on and gave him a wooden spoon so he could stir it. "Naruto are you exited for the play date with Hinata," she said smirking at him.

"Eh well it might not be so bad she seems really nice" he said tasting some of the ramen to see if it was ready. "Mom the ramen's ready Naruto said" she lifted him up and put him on one of the chairs in the kitchen she then brought two bowls of ramen one for her and one for him

"What do you want to talk about Naruto" she slurped some noodles

"Well can you tell me about your childhood when you were a kid" he said

"Hum well when I was a kid I didn't have many friends because I was new to the city and it was really hard because I was the only girl with tomato red hair" she said feeling her hair

Eight hours later

They heard knocking at the door so she excused herself to open the door. She looked through the peephole and instantly smiled.

"Hey beautiful" Minato said lifting her up with his hug. He put her down and knelt down next to Naruto and high fived him.

"So Naruto how was your day" he said looking at his son he never got enough of the fact that his son was like his long lost twin.

"I went to the park with mom" Naruto said "Tell him who you met" Kushina said "Who did you meet son" Minato was looking at Naruto then at his wife

"I met a girl named Hinata and we have a play date tomorrow ya know" Nature didn't really know how to feel about that.

"Yeah I know your mom texted me the details and I hope you have a good time tomorrow

"Well Naruto how about I read you a bed time story before you go to bed

Naruto ran up the stairs to his bedroom and put on his BLEACH pajamas ( I have no ideas if they even exist)

Minato walked in and saw his pajamas and asked him " Who's your favorite character"

Naruto was touching his lips thinking about it and he said "Byakuya Kuchiki because he is so calm and isn't scared of anything he sometimes reminds me of you" Naruto said struggling to get on his bed. Minato found a story to read to Naruto and Lifted him up on the bed with him

"Once upon a time there was a brave, strong, courageous ninja , he was the Hokage" he was showing Naruto the picture

Then a powerful fox with nine tails was threatening to destroy his home... His life... His family, the fox was controlled by a masked man who was equal in power to the Hokage but he couldn't give up" he was showing Naruto the fight sequence that was happening.

"The hero had driven off the masked man but the fox was still rampaging he had only one choice to sacrifice himself for his family to live" Naruto had enjoyed the story and he fell asleep in the process of the story. Minato enjoyed the times when he read to his son and he was beat from medical school so he decided to crash in his sons bed and he slept their

Kushina was wondering why her husband did not return from Naruto's room so she went over "Ah so cute" she went to her room and grabbed her camera and quickly took a picture and shut the lights off.

**Well chapter is over only one hundred words less than usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	4. Play Date

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 4 Play Date

Alright I ultimate decision for the story

[1]More chapters of them being kids then teen

[2] Next chapter their already in high school

I leave the choice to you

Chapter 4 Play Date

Minato was weary he, he rubbed his eyes, he then felt a small amount of weight on top of his body. He got up and lifted Naruto with him.

He put Naruto next to his wife so he could sleep there. Immediately Kushina wrapped her arms around him.

It was Saturday so Minato made pancakes and by the time they were done there always wake up. He was listening to his IPOD classic.

His pancakes finished and he placed them all on three separate plates

His wife and son were walking in Naruto grabbed a stool so he could sit on a chair and Kushina kissed Minato on the lips and whispered " I have a picture of you and Naruto sleeping from yesterday" "And why does that matter so much" Minato said still holding her closely he could still smell her perfume from yesterday which was great.

"I just love how your still going to school and being a great father and husband you barley have time for yourself anymore"

"That doesn't matter right now lets just eat breakfast" Minato said gesturing his hand to the table" Bu the time they got there Naruto was already digging in and eating like a champion

They were enjoying their breakfast together and when they all finished it was ten thirty in the morning and Hinata would be there at twelve o'clock so Naruto showered. He then dressed up in grey cargo shorts and a blue hoodie with sandals [Lets say those ninja sandals they all wear are sandals you can wear anyone] and then started playing ratchet and clank going commando on his ps2

Hinata's P.O.V.

Hinata woke up to the sent of cinnamon rolls that only her aunt knew how to make but for some reason they tasted better when her uncle made them but that was her secret

She ran downstairs and her uncle lifted her up to her chair. She got her cinnamon roll and took a bite out of the sweet soft pastry she then took a sip of her milk

"So uncle Konohamaru are you going to come with me and aunt Hanabi to say hi to the neighbors since we just moved in"

"Sure but I'm gona shower first" Hinata went to finish her cinnamon rolls while her uncle showered when she finished she went to take a shower and when she got to her room she put on a light purple skirt, a purple tank top, her sandals and she put a flower pin in her hair and walked down stairs to get to her ant and uncle who were waiting patiently. They exited their home and walked to their first home on their left and knocked on their door

Hanabi and Hinata were very surprised when they saw a taller looking Naruto they were dumbfounded so Konohamaru took the liberty of breaking the ice "Hi were your new neighbors we just moved in next door he said shaking his hand

Hinata was at a loss for words so she asked the taller Naruto a question " Hey Naruto what happened to your whisker marks and why are you so tall

Minato looked at the little girl and excused himself for just a moment "Kushina we have company, Naruto you should come down to" They came in dressed already Kushina looked through the peephole smiled and let them in "Please come in come in"

"I can't believe you live right next door Kushina and how closely Naruto looks like his father" The adults were talking amongst themselves so Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and took her to his room

"So you really live next door Hinata he said looking at the house to his right he could clearly see another room.

"Yeah and the room your looking at is mine"

"So what do you want to do" Naruto asked showing her three board games he had.

"You can choose" Naruto looked at her and he showed her monopoly SpongeBob edition.

Naruto was in the lead but if he landed on any area after go and before jail he would owe Hinata a lot of money.

"This is really fun Naruto and after can we go outside in your backyard" Hinata asked with a small hint of pleading in her eyes.

"We can go right now if you want just help me clean up the game please" Naruto was putting the pieces in the box while Hinata had put the money in their respected places

Hinata had followed Naruto to his backyard and saw tire swing that could fit two to three people at a time

"Let me help you up Hinata" Naruto could pull himself up so he could help her up first.

Naruto and Hinata were trying to push themselves they could but it was not to strong so they just sat there and spoke to each other.

"So what do you like to do for fun Naruto" "Well a lot of things but right now I'm taking mixed martial arts swordplay and track" "So swordplay do your parents really let you play with sharp swords" "No I use a wooden sword because I'm only five but my teacher said when I'm older I can use a carbon fiber sword"

"What do you like to do Hinata?" he said holding on to the ropes holding the tire

"I really like to dance and I'm learning jujutsu out of my aunts request" "You enjoy it right" "Yeah I do its really great to be able to do this even though I'm just beginning" "In time I know you'll be great at jujutsu and if you ever need practice I'm always here" "Naruto jujutsu is when you use someone's attack against them" "Uh I won't be involved then never mind" Naruto said getting off the tire and helping Hinata off the tire.

Several hours passed they had their fun and games the adults got acquainted and went their separate ways

So guys what did you think seriously guys and girls even if you don't have a account you can review just letting you know I appreciate the reviews by YungHime and Guest

**The choice remember that affects the whole story**


	5. High School Part 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 5 High School [Part 1]

Naruto was now seventeen he grew into a very athletic body build he was standing at a five feet ten inches. His lifestyle was unique he had been training in kenjutsu and his mixed martial arts. Both of his teachers found him to be a very lethal killing machine.

He got up out of bed showered and he made breakfast for his parents because he woke up more early than he usually would. He knew how to make pancakes and eggs which was basically all he could make. He left their plates in the microwave for them and left to climb in through Hinata's window she was gettingI out of the shower and Naruto was sitting down at her desk waiting for her to exit her shower

Hinata jumped at the sight of him " Na-Naruto can you please leave my room while I get dressed" she said tightening her grip on her towel.

"What if I just turn around," he said smirking.

"I'm serious Naruto can you just give me twenty minutes so I can get dressed," she said getting closer to her dresser.

Naruto got up and went to kiss her and he jumped out the window. When he got down he pulled out his phone and went to Facebook and posted "Jumped out of a window" immediately he got eight likes

He was looking up his friends pictures they were all in the same class as him and Hinata, he saw Sasuke's birthday pictures Sasuke's brother Itachi had gotten him a Ferrari 458 Italia that was the only time he saw Sasuke smiling out of extreme happiness.

He started playing temple run it was one of his five favorite pass times in those twenty minutes he got bored and just waited in his car for Hinata he was driving a Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG Roadster with a roof [I just looked it up on the internet]

He quickly ran inside to grab his backpack

Naruto saw Hinata exit her house she was wearing skintight jeans, a shirt with the batman symbol, and flats that matched her purse. She was also carrying a poster board

Naruto's jaw always dropped at the sight of her he exited the drivers seat opened the trunk and put the poster board in the back.

"Sor-sorry if I made you wait to too long" she said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hinata when you take your time to look beautiful for me you never have to apologies" Naruto had turned his car on shifted in to drive and he drove to school in less than eighteen minutes

Hinata was reading Naruto's history essay on the Cold War that they'd been assigned to write as partners making sure that it was right on with facts and no spelling errors

"So Naruto what do you want to do this weekend" she said to him.

"Well I'm going to the woods with Sasuke, Sai, Ino, and TenTen, and Neji's driving us," He said while he was parallel parking.

"Do you th-think it wou-would be ok if I w-went?" she said as she got out of his car.

"Well you might not be into it because were using bb guns to shoot at each other and uh you look really pretty," he said lifting his hood up so she could see his face, he opened the trunk and grabbed the poster board and when he was leaning down Hinata had pulled his hood down.

"Is there a reason you don't want me going" she was fuming now.

"You look cute when you're angry"

"Naruto just tell me why you don't want me to go"

"Y-your soft remember when we were eight and I got my first and only pistol and I shot you by mistake and you got that bruise for like a year. And I don't want you to get hurt" He said sitting down placing their project on their table

Hinata was scrolling through her photos on her phone and while she was searching she told Naruto "Every year me and my family go out of town for two days and then we come back well this is what I do in those two days

Naruto was surprised she was wearing [Her chunin outfit from the Great Ninja War] she had a bb sniper riffle and he saw a suppressed side arm she was sitting on a tree branch he scrolled and saw her with her family with her gun on a strap.

"Can you hide"

"I'm a ghost"

"Well I want to apoligise then, wait can you take a hit" he said feeling her soft as a cloud arm

"As I said I'm a ghost" she was now smiling at him.

Sasuke entered the class and lightly hit him on the shoulder and sat down he shot Hinata a glance and said sup

"So Naruto you ready for tomorrow bro" he placed his project on the table.

"Yeah now listen Hinata's gona be on our team that ok with you" Naruto said

"Yeah she can come and try not to shoot her this time" he said laughing at his joke he had a dark sense of humor

"That was one time"

Kakashi had entered the room and sat down

"Good morning class did you all do your projects" he said lazily.

They all responded with a nod.

"OK then one more announcement we have a new student joining us her Name is Sakura Haruno and I want you to make her feel welcome (Let's turn Sakura's ironing board chest into a c cup breast [ I feel sorry for her ] Sakura had walked in and Kaka should motioned for her to sit anywhere and there was a open seat next to Sasuke and she took it she quickly said hi and got to work

"Naruto that's going to be my first girlfriend" Sasuke whispered

"I have faith in you brother" He said patting Sasuke on the back

Five hours later in the day

**Part Two is already in progress one seven hundred to twelve hundred is my limit on words**

**Please review follow favorite**


	6. High School Part 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

Chapter Six High School [Part 2]

Five Hours Later

It was time for lunch so Hinata had went up to Sakura. "Sa-Sakura would you L-Like to sit with us at lunch today" Hinata said putting on a smile for the girl.

"Uh yeah sure" Sakura was looking at the two boys behind her waving their hands to her. "Are you dating the blonde haired boy hum Naruto I think it was"?

"Yeah why" Hinata was worrying a little bit now

"That's good because that dark haired boy is handsome but please don't tell him" she was getting close pleading.

"Would you like to sit next to him"?

"Yeah"

Naruto saw Hinata walking in he saw her eye gesturing for him to move so he did. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke. "So Sasuke uh what do you like to?

"I uh like to drive my car, hang out with dumbass and Hinata, and go to the woods, so what do you like to do" He shot Naruto a glance and Naruto mumbled bastard.

"Well I like to exercise, bake, and swim"

"Well what do you guys want to eat I'm starving Naruto said getting up.

"Pizza" Sasuke said

"Doesn't matter to much to me," Hinata said

"That's fine with me" Sakura said

"Sasuke you should take Sakura with you to get the pizza" Naruto said he was trying to get Sasuke and Sakura on good terms

Sakura and Sasuke were waiting at the pizza line at their school. "So Sasuke how long have you known Naruto and Hinata"

"Well I've known Naruto since the age four and Hinata when Naruto took Hinata to my sixth birthday party"

"Have you ever felt anything towards Hinata" Sakura said looking into his onyx eyes

"Nah she loves Naruto and Naruto loves Hinata so I would never get feelings for Hinata"

"Let me ask you why did you transfer here in the end of the year couldn't you wait till next year not trying to sound like a bad guy" Sasuke said looking at her emerald eyes after those two questions he should know why.

"Well my father had to transfer here so I came with him and my older brother my" She was cut off by the cashier asking them what they wanted they ordered.

Sasuke took a mental note to ask her at better time.

When they got their Sasuke ordered a pepperoni pie and while they were waiting Sasuke engaged in a conversation "So Sakura how do you like the school so far" Sasuke said while he was pulling out his wallet.

"Its really good Hinata is a really nice person" she pulled some money out of her purse

"Sakura don't worry the pizza is on me so put your money away ok" He paid the cashier the eighteen fifty plus a dollar tip. He then grabbed the box of pizza and walked back to their table.

When they got back Sakura saw more people at their table she sat down and asked Sasuke who they were

"Ok everybody we got a new friend Sakura" he said Sakura then started waving at them in a friendly gesture

"I'm Ino"

"I'm Sai"

"Hi I'm TenTen"

"And I'm Neji"

They all got acquainted and accepted Sakura into their group they were telling stories about all the teachers Sakura was feeling great that period and when lunch was over they went to the gym

**Guy's locker room**

Naruto was in the shower [Lest say there are the special curtains for showers their but they could all still speak with each other I found school showers disgusting]

"So who 's on team SONY Neji said trying to start a conversation with them? They had all replied with a quick yeah

"Look guys I forgot to say this to you all Hinata's coming with us on Saturday and she's on me and Sasuke's team ya heard" Naruto was still scrubbing his body with the soap he had AXE dark temptation. [My brother uses that]

"Didn't you shoot her that one time in the arm" Neji said. "Yeah and she had that nasty bruise for a like a year" Sai said. They were at his birthday party when it happened.

"Well she told me that she can take a shot now also that she knows how to use a bb gun she also said she was a ghost she also looked very sexy in her outfit" he started chuckling towards the end "Where gona kick some ass" he shouted.

"You should invite Sakura that day trust me your going to tend up being boyfriend girlfriend trust me" Sai said silent enough so they could hear him

**Girl's Locker Room**

All the girls were in the shower they were talking mainly about Sasuke

"Sa-Sakura I'm warning you Sasuke's a pl-player he jumps from girl to girl but this morning when you walked in he said to Naruto that you we-were gona be his girlfriend but still keep your guard up" Hinata loved Sasuke as a friend but she didn't appreciate how he acted towards the girls he dated before he was a pervert in her eyes

"If you put work into him Sakura you might be able to change him" Ino said to her.

"I turned Neji from being a lonely socially retarded person to someone who cares about others and can start a conversation and make people laugh" TenTen was capable of anything she set her mind to.

"Well to me Sasuke seems like a nice person and I will watch out"

They all finished their shower and Sakura accidentally caught a glance of Hinata's chest and she looked down at her's

"Sakura don't feel bad she developed really quick and she's still growing but your still developing so don't worry" Ino whispered into her ear

"Sakura if you want I can give you a ride home" Sasuke said getting a little closer.

I'm not sure about today because I have to drive my car home but if you could pick me up tomorrow I will gladly go with you" Sakura said

The school day ended and they all went to the parking garage they saw Sakura's car she was driving a Porsche Panamera S Sasuke got a piece of paper out wrote his name and cell phone number she did the same with all of them Sasuke went to show her his car so she would know it was him.

"Your car reminds me of the car my brother has you'll see it tomorrow.

They all went their separate ways Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke alone, Sakura alone, Sai and Ino, and last but not least Neji and TenTen.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"Na-Naruto can you make sure that if Sasuke dates Sakura that he treats her good because me and the others care about her fe-feelings" She said looking at the little shops on the way to their homes.

Naruto lowered the roof of his car so they could get some fresh air he breathed and said "I'll talk to him he wont hurt her feelings trust me"

"Th-Tha-Thank you "as the car stopped at a red light she got close and kissed him with her soft tasty lips of hers

**With Sasuke **

He was jamming to his music but he still respected and followed the rules of the road

Sasuke had to casually think of how to invite a girl to getting shot at with bb guns.

**With Sakura**

She was on the highway it took longer but she just wanted to keep driving to get a view of the scenery she kind of wished Sasuke was there with her

**I kind of didn't really like these last two chapters it felt boring but that's my opinion but tell me what you think I really appreciate the reviews **

**Please keep reviewing follow and favorite the story**


	7. The Woods

**Disclaimer I Don't own Naruto**

Chapter Seven The Woods

This Chapter is longer than usual

Sasuke was parking his car inside their garage he was looking at Itachi's car one day he would drive it but Itachi loved his car. Sasuke walked in to the living room and shouted "ITACHII I'M HOME"

Sasuke heard footsteps behind him and he heard the door unlocking from the inside

"So you'll call me right Itachi" a girl Sasuke never saw before was walking out and Itachi kissed her and let her leave. [I'm just saying Itachi could get bitches]

"That's eight now I think" Itachi was sitting next to Sasuke and he flipped the channel

"So when are you getting a girlfriend Itachi"

"Sasuke what have I told you about women and how I feel about the word girlfriend" Itachi hated hearing that word.

"Women are going to end up cheating on you no matter how much you love and care for them and girlfriends will end up cheating on you eventually" Sasuke felt really bad for his older brother the only girl Itachi could possibly ever love was cheating on him and Itachi walked in on it.

"If you ever get a girlfriend and she cheats on you don't say I never warned you" Sasuke began to think of Hinata and Naruto he knew if Hinata ever cheated on him Naruto would go crazy.

"Well I'm gona head up to my room"

Sasuke got up there and threw his bang on the floor and jumped on his bed. He whipped out his phone and texted Sakura she should be home.

Text Conversation

Hey Sakura

Hi Sasuke

So listen I just wanted to know if you know how to use a bb gun

Probably if someone were 2 teach me I could

Who do you think would teach you?

Maybe a guy I know with Onyx eyes

Well 2morrows Friday so maybe u could come over just saying

I'll think about it ok because I just moved here got 2 get settled in and all

Okay peace well c u 2morrow

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata where in Naruto's bedroom doing their homework

Naruto was working on his creative writing assignment he was writing about ninja's and their skills downfalls and legacy.

While Hinata finished that two weeks ago she was working on math.

"Naruto do you have a calculator I left mine in my locker" she asked she couldn't figure out what twenty-five to the eighth power was.

Naruto got off his laptop and went to his drawer he quickly got it for her and went back to work. He finished for the day and he walked Hinata to her home so he could see her so-called BB gun and equipment.

She took him down to the basement and he saw three racks full of guns. "Which one is yours? " he said holding an AR-15 to get a feel for it he aimed at the wall.

"Don't shoot the wall and I keep mine separate" she showed him a titanium case she opened it and he saw three part's to her gun

He asked her to assemble it in less than two minutes she already had it equipped and she popped the bi pod and placed the gun on the table she shot one of the bullzye right at the center Naruto was impressed

"That was a great shot Hinata" He lifted her up on to the table and unzipped her jacket he could easily see her breast's now that he was up close next to her he had to restrain himself from trying to cop a feel last time she wouldn't speak to him for a week she drove herself to school that week.

**Two Day's Later**

Naruto was waking up from his sleep he looked to his side at the three portraits he had one of his parent's one of him and Sasuke when they were eight and the last of him and Hinata when they were at the beach.

He took a shower real quick and got dressed in his outfit a protective vest heavy jeans and kneepads. He looked under his bed to decide what he would use he chose a AN-94 as a primary and a M1911

He looked out his window when he heard the doorbell he quickly put the safety on both his guns and ran down with them and placed them on his couch he opened the door and let Hinata inside.

"Hey Naruto" She quickly hugged him and pecked him on the lips

She put her case down and sat on the kitchen counter. Waiting for Naruto to get there

"Wow you look… Sexy but don't you think wearing skin tight jeans would be kind of a bad idea" Naruto was making a big bowl of cereal for him and Hinata

"It let's me move easier and I'm not gona be seen so doesn't matter to me what I'm wearing" Hinata said holding the bowl that Naruto handed to her

Naruto lifted up Hinata bridal style and plopped down on the couch

"If you don't care about what you wear how about you and me go alone and you dress nude" Naruto was smirking and Hinata froze, as she was about to feed Naruto a spoon full of lucky charms. Hinata's entire body turned red like a rose that was the most perverted thing he has ever said to her in their four years of dating.

She got off Naruto and looked away from him she placed the bowl down on the table.

"Are you mad Hinata?" he asked seriously

She didn't respond. Naruto had known he took it to far with that joke she could put up with most of his stupid ideas and comments but he knew all to well that she hated jokes like that. But Naruto never knew when he should stop with jokes.

"Hinata I'm sorry I know I took it to far this time" he lifted her up so she could face him.

"Hinata can I ask you why you put up with me" Naruto said playing with her hair. Naruto was nervous about why it took her so long.

"When you love someone who loves you back you just know that it's worth every problem hardships and comforting moments" Naruto could always end up smiling when she said stuff like that.

They heard two honks and Hinata looked up at the window and saw Neji's car. Hinata got of Naruto and grabbed her case while Naruto put his equipment in a bag.

Naruto got inside first and Hinata got in second so she could sit on his lap. Naruto had to tilt his head so he could see Hinata's face he could tell Hinata was still mad but she didn't show it she put a smile for their friends. They were all there it was time to go to the woods.

They stepped out of Neji's car they were all stretching it had been a two hour drive Hinata had assembled her gun in front of them all she had a L96A1 and a Beretta M9.

Sakura borrowed her brothers equipment and clothes for this she had a P-90 and a FN-67 she was strapping them on like everyone else she had to put her equipment in a bag.

Sasuke was smart when it came to choosing he choose a M60 E4

Sai had a MP5K and a mini Uzi

Ino had a ACR and a AK-74U

Neji and TenTen both used the same guns a TAR-21 and a Compact-45

(My interest in guns is low I just checked them on the Internet)

Neji announced to them "Teams of two I say couples" they all agreed to that and agreed that they had ten minutes to go in to the woods and get a secure location

"Also at six o'clock if we still haven't finished we meet at the entrance we all agreed to"

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata was watching Naruto from the top of a tree they were communicating through walkie-talkies they were discussing there fight from before

Naruto was breathing into the walkie-talkie he then said" Hinata you know I would never force you into doing something you didn't want to" he breathed again

"I know" Hinata said

"I take things to far sometimes I'm really sorry"

"You don't have to apologies because on the way here I had enough time to think about it and I over reacted" she was looking through her scope and she saw Naruto the gun was still on safety she looked ahead of him and saw the bush move.

"Phew I thought you would break up with me because that is how a lot of girls start their break up sentence" Naruto was obsessed with Hinata he loved her since the day he shot her by accident.

"I wouldn't break up with you over a stupid little argument" she took the gun off safety and shot at the bush Naruto saw Sai's pale as a ghost's skin he shot him in the chest so he wouldn't hurt him Naruto knew all the vital area's to the human body so he knew what could kill someone

Naruto flanked him he pulled him out of the bush and told him to get on the floor (They all agreed they are allowed to do this and the captured must comply)

"Hinata aim at Sai's leg but don't shoot him unless Ino tries something ok" he mumbled into his walkie-talkie.

"INO IF YOU COME OUT SAI WONT BE HURT NEITHER WILL YOU JUST JOIN OUR TEAM" Naruto shouted so she could here him. She did and she knew Naruto was telling the truth he would never go back on his word, she complied and came out and got down next to Sai.

Hinata was up on a tree watching she saw movement in the bushes behind Naruto she shot quickly because she thought that Sai wanted to get spotted so that Naruto would drop his guard.

Naruto grabbed Sai and pushed him behind a tree Ino ran behind a rock to try and spot what happened she the safety off and shouted "So where's Hinata" she couldn't see her at all.

"You don't need to know that but stay put Hinata's drawing them out" he saw Cherry Blossom in the forest he automatically knew Sasuke and Sakura where there.

He stuck his head out and instantly a barrage of bullets were being fired to him Neji and TenTen must be working with the other two

He lit a smoke grenade (I do believe you can buy those off of the internet but colored ones I don't know)

He ran towards Hinata through smoke he said to climb down the tree so they could run when she climbed down she accidently slipped and Naruto ran to catch her he carried her over his shoulder and kept on running till he saw a cave that only he knew about not even Sasuke who was usually his team partner.

It was dark so Naruto pulled out two flashlights one for him and one for Hinata. They sat down next to each other to take a breath. Hinata got her canteen and drank water she handed it to Naruto so he could start to build some energy he drank most of it but he left enough so that Hinata could still have.

"This is (breathing sound) what you do every month" Hinata asked him.

"Nah I have never had to carry Sasuke to this place" he said lightly punching her shoulder.

"Th-Thank you for sa-saving me Naruto" she said hugging him she bombed him with kisses.

"Hinata now that where alone and no one can find us can you tell me why you hated that joke because I have made a lot of perverted jokes but that one really got to you can you tell me why" Naruto had turned off their walkie-talkies so no one could over here their conversation.

Hinata got in between Naruto's legs leaning on his chest but she felt the magazines of ammo.

"My real mom was… raped" Hinata said softly trying not to cry. "It was May fourth when I was five years old we were camping in the woods. We were playing hide and seek I was hiding in a bush my mom was looking for me when a man ran behind her and pushed her on to the dirt. "My mom told me with her eyes to stay quiet and put" she was now crying Naruto wiped away her tear with his thumb.

He turned her around so that she could cry on his shoulder Naruto knew that he would never make another perverted joke around Hinata as long as he lived.

"And then" Naruto stopped her from continuing he spoke into her ear " You never have to tell me again" Naruto got up and lifted her with him he carried her back to Neji's car he put her in the car and took her equipment from her he disassembled the gun and put it back in the case

Naruto pulled out his wallet and gave her a picture of him and her on their first date it was a disaster but to him it was the best date they could ever have

"I thought the picture got ruined when the waiter accidentally bumped into me and the spaghetti got all over me and the photo they said that they couldn't give us a second"

"The next day I asked if I could see their security room with their cameras and lucky us it had our picture so I got it for myself" she was surveying the picture then gave it back to Naruto and smiled. She remembered why she loved him so much.

"I love you"

"I love you to"

Naruto put it away he turned his walkie-talkie and got onto Sasuke's frequency and told him they were in Neji's car.

**Well the end of this chapter tell me what you think**

**Follow favorite review I appreciate it**


	8. Spring Break Disaster Or Not

**Disclaimer I Don't Own Naruto**

Chapter 8 Spring Break Disaster… Or Not

March

Sasuke and Sakura were dating it happened when they were at the woods but right now all the guys were at Naruto's house watching a basketball game.

Even though they were watching they were all in conversation with each other.

"So what are you and Hinata doing for spring-break" Sasuke asked him

"Were going to Florida alone" Naruto said smilling

"Don't tell me you think if you take her there she'll put out she ain't that type of girl bro" Neji said he cracked open a soda can and chugged it down. But he stopped halfway.

"Do you really think I would take advantage of Hinata like that. That's not how it's gona happen" Naruto jumped in to the air Lebron finally dunked.

"So you plan on doing it sometime this year you gona do it" Sai said. He had already done it with Ino.

"Well if I take advantage of Hinata it will never happen in this lifetime also she want's to wait for marriage" Naruto did air quotes on the last word.

"Well bro if she wants to do it before marriage you better do it" Sasuke said he was actually getting some from Sakura but he never told anyone about that.

Since the game was getting boring they all agreed to play NBA 2K14 blacktop

"All Hinata has to do is get permission from her ant and uncl" Naruto was playing as his created character just like everyone else.

**With Hinata**

"Just let me go to Florida I already packed and everything" Hinata was begging her uncle Konohamaru to let her go.

"What happens if you get drunk and he takes advantage of you" No matter what Naruto could do to show he was a great guy Konohamaru will never trust Naruto alone with his little girl he loved her.

"You know Naruto would never do something like that also she wont drink because she has high morals" Hanabi said defending her neice.

"I know how teenage guys think during highschool before I met you in colledge all I could think about was getting inside any girls pants" Konohamaru has changed since he was a teen.

"Well there are some guys who respect women and I know for a fact Naruto is one of them and he would never take advantage of me like that" Hinata said she was gazing at her uncle she knew she was going to go and he would comply so she walked up to her bedroom and was looking at the picture of Naruto and her Naruto was trying to teach her how to play basketball.

Her aunt came in the room and told her that she could go and that Konohamaru was on board.

She went down to apoligise to her uncle for blowing up at him he was only looking out for her best interests.

"Uncle Konohamaru I'm sorry about how I acted I know your only trying to protect me but please for me can you try and trust Naruto"

"No I'm sorry I was treating you like a little girl your seventeen turning eighteen in a couple of months just know that I'll always see you as my little girl" Konohamaru hugged her and Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked up to her bedroom.

Hinata was reading her mother's journal she was halfway through it. She was reading about how her father died she never met him all she knew was that her father was a true hero he died in the line of duty.

He was a marine he died so that his squad would survive Hinata knew that she can't complain about her life she has a great family loving boyfriend and a great life.

Hinata heard something tapping at her window she looked out and saw none other than Naruto it was midnight and they were on spring break but all their friends were on vacation

"Hinata I got the plane tickets to Florida" Naruto whispered he wasn't allowed here if both her aunt and uncle were not there or sleeping. They were sleeping

"My aunt and uncle said there only letting me go because they know my morals mean a lot to me" Hinata believed in waiting for marriage.

"I know you do so are you packed and ready to go because I'll call a cab if you're ready"

"Yeah and I'm bringing my laptop so we could watch Netflix" Naruto was dialing his phone for a cab, and they went to the airport and where boarding the airplane. Naruto handed the lady their tickets and they were sitting in the first class part of the plane.

It had been an hour and they were given clearance to use Wi-Fi. Hinata pulled out her laptop and let Naruto decide what they should watch. "Naruto can you choose something for us to watch"

"Humph I think we should see American Dad" Naruto had a hint of plea in his eyes because that was his favorite show Netflix had. He put it from season three they were watching the episode when Steve plotted his revenge against the popular kids for making fun of his girlfriend

"I find it really great that he looks for what's on the inside don't you think Naruto" She said poking his arm while still paying attention to the screen

"Yeah that's really great ya 'know he doesn't need a trophy wife just as long as she loves him is all that matters to him"

"Naruto if I were overweight would you do the stuff the Steve did for Debby" she asked breaking her concentration from the screen and tilted her head to face him.

"Hinata you could be overweight which you aren't or yourself if anyone ever made anything to hurt or make you cry I would do stuff worse than Steve" He said putting his arm around her and continued to watch the show.

Hinata knew Naruto was serious underneath that soft, sensitive, loving person was a person who could easily break someone's arm or leg. But she knew he would do that not once has he ever had to break a body part of someone he fought in his Tournament's.

**Three Hours Later**

The plane had landed and Naruto and Hinata were already at their hotel checking in.

"Name please" The lady said.

"Uh Namakaze" Naruto said he was thinking already knew where he was taking Hinata.

"Ah yes the Honeymoon suite" she handed him two key cards and they were on their way to their suite "Thank-you he shouted while the elevator door closed.

"Honeymoon suite Naruto" she raised her eyebrow at him

"I swear this was the only room they had" he lifted his hands up in defense.

"I trust you Naruto and if you say it I will believe you"

They used the key card and entered their room Hinata walked in first and was stunned by the beauty of their room it was crimson red had roses all around.

Naruto dropped their bags on the carpet floor he knelt down to feel the texture it was incredibly soft.

Naruto grabbed one of the roses and asked her "Would you go out to dinner with me tonight" He handed her the rose and waited for her response.

"I will gladly go with you Naruto" She said jumping onto him he quickly grabbed her thighs so he could carry her she then gave him one of her serious kisses when she put everything she had into it.

Naruto placed her down on the bed and went to take a shower he was going to impress Hinata.

When he got out Hinata saw his body she ran to the bathroom and blushed he had a six pack to her it looked like his body had been sculpted from marble. It was always like this when she saw his chest fresh out of the shower at his home when she saw him she would run out of the room and Naruto would end up laughing. She was going to stop that one day

She showered for thirty minutes and when she got out she saw Naruto in a tuxedo and his hair was tamed

She took a second to take it in not once has she ever gotten him to dress like that and do something with his hair.

He went to the balcony he stood their waiting she didn't want him seeing her naked body until they were married he resisted the urge to just turn around he waited their for about an hour and a half he just stood their waiting.

Knocking noise on glass Naruto turned around and saw Hinata wearing a Purple dress her hair was in curls and she was wearing heels.

Naruto took his phone out and took a photo of Hinata she took her phone from the table and snapped a photo of him he walked in and smelled the air around her he smelled lavender that was her usual scent and he loved it.

He took her arm in his and walked her down to the car that was provided for him and her on their vacation he opened the door for her and closed it. He then got inside and started the car.

"Reservation for Namakaze" Naruto told the guy who dealt with reservations

"Right this way sir"

Hinata had saw no one their it was empty their was only one table. Hinata never knew Naruto could be so romantic back home he wasn't the most romantic when it came to certain things

Naruto pulled Hinata's chair out for her and pushed it back in he then sat down

"What have you done with my Naruto" Hinata asked

"Nothing I'm still Naruto just with a little more self control and sense only for you though" he grabbed her soft hand and kissed it.

Hinata was very surprised when they went out to fancy restaurants he never kissed her hand out in public.

"What would you like to drink" Their waiter asked I'll take a water" Naruto replied "I'll take a iced tea please" Hinata said "They'll be out momentarily"

"So Naruto what would you like to do tomorrow" Hinata asked she was still looking at the menu she would just order white rice and teriyaki chicken

Naruto was distraught by teriyaki or beef With an order of rice

They ordered their food and they waited their just talking.

"Hinata do you remember what caused us to start dating" Naruto asked her.

"I don't think I will ever forget it. It was when we were performing Romeo and Juliet" she held both of his big hands.

"You got Romeo and I got Juliet and just as we were about to have the kiss scene Shion somehow got the screws loose. It then broke and I fell down" She really hated Shion.

"Then you came running to my aid but before you could get to me Shion dropped pigs blood on me" Hinata did not even know how she got pigs blood

"Let me finish the story. OK then you ran outside the Auditorium doors crying, and I ran out to come see you, you ran into the girls bathroom and luckily no one was their" Naruto said he was looking into her lavender eyes he really wanted to know why he liked Shion she was pretty but why then he thought about Hinata is always there to hear his problems and antics Shion never really cared.

"Then you told me you loved me and I took that by surprise along with your hug."

"I'll finish this is my favorite part, You told me you would break up with Shion immediately in front of everyone" Hinata didn't like to hurt people but when you really messed with her she became someone else"

"You then ran back inside and you forgot that your mike was on and you told her that you were done with her" Their drinks had arrived and Hinata immediately drank her iced tea in less than half a minute she began to feel woozy and could barley understand what Naruto was saying.

"What was in the iced tea dammit"?

"Sir didn't you know that all drinks here except for water contain strong alcohol " the waiter said

"No" Naruto smelled her breath he smelled alcohol and he didn't know how Hinata was gona act so he paid the amount he owed and carried her out over the shoulder he placed her in the car and buckled her seatbelt in for her she was acting like a child.

"Na-uh-Naruto do me in th-this ra-car li-right now" she was cupping his face Naruto was willing to do it but he knew if he actually did do it she would never forgive him no matter what he did.

She vomited all over her dress Naruto was disgusted by the smell he was grateful they were already at the hotel, he parked the car and got out.

He helped her walk to the elevator and up to their suite. He got a towel for her and drew her a bath he let her undress in private

When she got out he handed her the pajamas she packed he went in and took a shower.

Naruto was thinking to himself 'You should have done it with her' Naruto had two sides to himself the pure nice guy and the pure bad guy

'If you did it she would never forgive you and that would be the only time it ever happened' pure nice Naruto was always in charge.

'So right now or in six years' pure evil Naruto said

Naruto left his mind alone he exited the shower and put the sweat pants and his zip up sweater. He exited and when he got out he saw Hinata standing naked she was completely nude he saw her perfectly round d-cup breasts. She turned around and walked to their bed he got a view of her ass he walked close to her she was laying on the bed and he overlooked her body. He took his sweater off and placed her in it, it was extremely large for her so it was able to cover her body and ass.

"My plan is gona wait for another time" Naruto mumbled

Naruto got in bed with her he just layer they're playing with her hair until he fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

Hinata was waking up she saw Naruto he was holding onto her she squirmed out of his grip and saw her attire. She was only wearing a heavy sweater she poked her chest she could easily feel her breast.

She had to wait for Naruto to wake up and find out if something happened she went in to the kitchen and all they had were eggs and tortilla's she made one for herself and one for Naruto for when he woke up.

Naruto had woke up he didn't feel Hinata in the bed so he jumped up off the bed and saw her cooking he walked up to her

"Hey Hinata" he didn't say it with the enthusiasm he usually used.

"Naruto did something happen last night in the bed" Hinata finished his breakfast and sat down at the table with Naruto.

"No I didn't take advantage of you in your drunken state so don't worry" Naruto said

"Did I embarrass you or myself last night" she felt really stupid about her actions.

"Just yourself but don't worry I wont tell our friends or anyone I know this could be our secret" Naruto would never say anything that would make Hinata look bad in front of people.

"Did you see me naked?" She asked her memory from last night was like a hangover without the headaches.

"Yeah I saw but I just walked out of the shower and you were standing naked asking me to do it" Naruto told Hinata everything about last night.

"Thank you for getting me here safe Naruto and for not taking advantage of me" She now found Naruto to be a real man.

'My plans' Naruto thought

**I really don't know why but my chapters are longer it's easier to write the story because I know what's going to happen and how.**

**Also if you want a oneshot just Sasuke and Sakura I would write that but it would take time**

**Also I played NBA 2K14 imagine if they made a WNBA 2k but I got drafted to the Atlanta Hawks and my overall is the best 92 also the best point guard in the league. Sorry I got off topic**

**Please review follow favorite tell me what you think I would really appreciate it**


	9. My Promises

**Disclaimer I Don't Own Naruto**

Chapter 9 My Promises

Naruto was showing her the pictures of what she looked like when she was drunk he also took a video of her he was dying of laughter and she felt stupid the only light in the horizon was that Naruto didn't take advantage of her like her father thought he would.

"Can you please promise me that this stays as our little spring break secret" she was smiling at him in a creepy way. "Nah I think I'll tell Sasuke so he can tell Sakura so she can tell Ino so you get the point I am telling" He was playing with her he would never make her look bad in public.

"If you tell I swear I wont ever forgive you" She was manhandling him Naruto was the only person who she would ever manhandle is Naruto no matter what someone would do to her she never resorted to violence.

"You want to know something funny Hinata" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"What so funny about the fact that I drank liquor" Hinata said pouting

"I always thought that I would drink liquor before you" (I don't think under aged drinking is cool my friend has gotten killed because of it two years ago)

"Well whatever can you please promise me that you won't tell anyone about this" Hinata buried her head in his chest she could hear his heartbeat it was quickly increasing in beats per minute.

"You have my word" Naruto knew this was his trump card for the future but he hoped he would never have to use

"So Hinata do you want to go to the beach before anyone gets there," Naruto asked he was already jumping into his bathing suit it was orange with black flames.

"Of course" she went to the bathroom and put on her light purple two-piece. She put her hair in a ponytail that reached the bottom of her back. She put on her purple sandals and prepared a bag with a blanket, towels, sunscreen, all the essentials they would need for the beach.

When Naruto got out he could easily see her chest he remembered to last night when he saw her completely naked. He saw her porcelain angel soft skin she had no baby fat her body war perfectly toned she had a slim body no extra body fat,

Naruto turned her around so they could walk out the door he got a clear view of her ass. Naruto found Hinata to be beautiful, cute, and sexy and with all that came a brain something he knew was hard to come by now a days.

When they got down to the beach it was deserted like a ghost town Naruto took his sandals off while running and jumped in. Immediately Hinata laughed because as soon as he jumped in he jumped out the water was ice cold.

"So you think that's funny Hinata" Naruto said smirking.

"Very" she was dying of laugher she was on her knees laughing when Naruto picked her up and threw her in the water he then started to laugh. But Hinata didn't resurface so Naruto ran in looking for her.

He felt a tug on his leg he looked beneath him and none other than Hinata was pulling him down like a kraken,

When Hinata resurfaced Naruto had lifted her up from beneath her they were both dying of laughter.

They were having a splash war Hinata was winning Naruto started swimming underwater so she couldn't reach him he was sneaking up behind her so he could get the ultimate splash on her.

While Naruto was down there he was down there for about two minutes just staring at her until he resurfaced and she splashed him with a wave of water. They both got out of the water Hinata laid down a blanket for them both Hinata handed him a towel.

Naruto and Hinata were taking photos of the hole Naruto made a hole that he jumped in to Hinata was snapping photos of him making a sand castle within the hole.

**Two Hours Later**

Both Naruto and Hinata were snacking down on cold sandwiches that Hinata made she had turkey and cheese. While Naruto had a ham and cheese to him Hinata made the best meals ahead of his mother but around his mom he would never say that.

They were leaving the beach they were already dressing Naruto switched in to his cargo shorts, Jordan's, and a t-shirt that said" Don't mess with my Queen!" Hinata was wearing a light purple dress that was just above her knees light purple converse and sunglasses. When Naruto tried to wear sunglasses for the first time he just got a headache so he steered clear of them.

They were walking down the pear eating ice cream Hinata had a strawberry ice cream while Naruto got himself a mango smoothie. "So Hinata what do you want to do first roller coaster!" He said enthusiastically "Or the Ferris-wheel" he said with less enthusiasm.

"Uh" Hinata was looking at the roller coaster it went faster than sound, it had four consecutive loops. She was thinking about whether she should agree or go on the Ferris wheel but she would do anything to make Naruto happy so she would simply agree and put a smile on.

Naruto and Hinata were next in line Naruto was jumpy they were next and they were gona sit in the front of the coaster.

"Hinata I'm so exited what about you" Naruto was always this way with roller coasters he was the only one in his group who would get on any roller coaster no matter how many loops or steep it was.

"It looks like fun" Hinata was squeamish when it came to roller coasters but Naruto was the person who kept her joyful and happy if he thought something was fun it always was so she went along with it and she would always enjoy it.

Their seats on the coaster arrived one side was covered while the other was open it had vermillion lightning colliding with lament lightning.

When the ride was about to start Naruto pushed the safety bar down. He then held Hinata's hand. She turned her head to face him

"I know your scared but enjoy it you wont get hurt" and with that the ride moved like a lightning bolt Naruto swore he heard a explosion as soon as the ride started

Naruto had one arm raised he had his mouth open the air hitting his face he was screaming out of joy on the other side Hinata was clutching on to Naruto's hand and holding on the handle bar with the other she had her eyes closed but she was screaming not out of joy but out of fear she stopped though when Naruto put his other hand over hers. She opened her eyes and saw no more fear in the ride she knew as long as Naruto was there next to her she wouldn't get hurt.

The ride came to a stop Naruto and Hinata were both smiling Naruto took Hinata's hand and dragged her to the ferries-wheel Naruto thought whether his idea could be done here or she he do it at another time he would know depending on how the ride went.

It was two seat ride but Hinata had taken half the space of one so Naruto had a little more space to be comfortable

"So Naruto can you give me a second date" Hinata was staring at the people beneath them they looked like ants.

"I will not," Naruto said

"Wh-Why" Hinata was a little shocked

"I don't feel like dealing with vomit" Naruto said he was looking at the sun but he didn't dare stare at it.

""Oh really how about the time you vomited all over me on my birthday" (I did that to someone on their birthday)

"That was once and I ate to much cake," Naruto said. The ferries-wheel stopped they were midway the announcer said they would be there for about an hour.

Hinata got her phone out and took a picture of her and Naruto through instagram the caption said trapped on a ferries-wheel. In less than three minutes she got ninety likes. Most of them came from their friends and other classmates both Naruto and Hinata were well known around their school as the perfect couple.

Naruto thought this would be a good time for his plan he would do it now.

"Hinata can you tell me how you really feel about me" Naruto asked putting his hands together so he could lean on them.

Hinata found this unexpected but told him "I think you're the man I will always love, and no matter what happens to me you'll still stand by me, also that you are smart caring and handsome" All that came from her heart.

Naruto thought to himself he knew if he did it she wouldn't laugh at him or make him feel stupid.

"Hinata will you please accept this" Naruto held out a silver promise ring.

Hinata placed it on her on her ring finger she was at a loss for words.

"Hinata I promise you that I wont ever hurt or take advantage of you also that I intend on marrying you one day and that I'll stay faithful to only you" he was truly serious about what he said nothing on his face showed joking.

Hinata held him closely they didn't have to talk they knew what the other person was thinking.

"Uh were having technical difficulties you might be stuck up there for another hour sorry for the inconvenience" The announcer said Naruto was mentally cursing after that announcement.

"Do you want to play a game while we wait" Naruto grabbed her phone and started flappy bird. Hinata went first she was up to eighteen when she hit one of the tubes this was one of the most infuriating games she ever played. She handed it to Naruto he had less patience when it came to this he could only get up to five.

"This game suck's" Naruto said handing the phone back to her.

"Only when you loose right if you had more patience you probably would get past three"

The ride restarted about an hour later Naruto and Hinata signed off on the pear. Naruto and Hinata had enjoyed the rest of the week they would be returning home when their trip was over.

**It took me three days to actually write this I was out of town for president's week**

**Please Review Follow Favorite **


	10. Their Separate Days

Chapter 10

Disclaimer I Don't Own Naruto

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Ahh" Hinata had just woken up from her slumber she looked at her surroundings she was in Sakura's room she saw Ino and TenTen on the edges of Sakura's bed and Sakura was next to her. She didn't want to disturb any of them so she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and texted Naruto she knew he would be awake he was either using his sword or practicing his MMA skills. Like he always did.

Conversation

Hey good morning

Hey good morning beautiful how's the sleep over thing

Good what are you doing?

Playing BF4 with the bro's wbu

All the girls are just sleeping next to me

! D M

Oh k just gona say I don't know what u mean

Jk though u know your all I need they cant compare 2 you ❤

❤❤ u 2 Naruto I know I'll be back Monday don't worry try to have fun 2day.

Yeah ok ❤ u peace 4 now

Peace ❤u a lot

End of Conversation

Sakura was reading out of the corner of her eyes using her parenteral vision. Hinata immediately took note of it and when Sakura tried to read more Hinata thumped her on the forehead and said "They say when your nosey the forehead grows a millimeter longer just letting you know" Hinata gave her a wink to show she was only playing.

TenTen and Ino had been eavesdropping their muffled laughter alerted the other two girls They all got off of Sakura's bed they all ran down because of the smell of French toast. They were shocked to see Sakura's big brother rapping Worst Behavior by DRAKE he was also cooking French Toast and bacon.

"Bitch you better have my money when I come for the shit like O.D.B." Sora had heard footsteps so he turned around immediately and saw his sister's friends so he stopped what he was doing, he blushed at the sight of the other three girls.

They all greeted Sora then they gathered around the T.V. they began watching Gossip Girl.

"I'm just gona say it this crap is so fucking stupid" TenTen got up from the couch and began walking around the living room

"We can watch something you want to watch TenTen" Sakura said she looked at the others and they all agreed.

"We can watch either BATMAN The Dark Knight or" Sakura was cut off by all the girls saying yes.

They all sat on the rug leaning against the couch, Sora had then brought them plates of food and when he delivered all of them he brought a pitcher of milk and four cups, he resided to the recliner and just watched and enjoyed the movie. They were at the part when BANE broke Batman's back

"Oh crap" TenTen didn't even jump she saw all the other girls jump towards this. TenTen was probably the toughest girl in their group she didn't flinch when she heard a noise when they dissected frogs in middle school she was the only girl who actually cut deep inside and held the intestines.

"I'm gona use the bathroom" Hinata excused herself. She washed her face she felt really tired. She heard a knocking on the door so she looked at the door and saw Sora standing there right in front of her he was shirtless, she saw a bullet wound on his left peck, he had a couple scars. He then displaying his medals and walked a little closer.

Hinata spun around him and was outside the bathroom now she was in a way kind of aroused but she lost that feeling a second later.

"Wh-What are you doing Sora" Hinata looked him in his hazel eyes.

"Uh would you go out on a date with me Friday night" Sora was never really a ladies man he wasn't smooth like he wanted to be.

"I have a boyfriend who I love a lot" Hinata said it in the nicest way possible she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Figures someone as beautiful as you must have a boyfriend he's a pretty lucky guy

"Thank you for the compliment also you look handsome I'm surprised you don't have girlfriend Sora." Hinata said

"Hinata I am twenty and I have not once ever kissed or dated a girl" Hinata kind of felt bad for him she wanted to help him out.

"I can set you up with my cousin she's a real cute one and she's only twenty-one and she likes men not boys" Hinata showed him a picture of her cousin she was five feet and eight inches she was slim, but she had body, she was also a blonde with soft blue eyes.

"Do you think she likes younger men and can we keep what happened here just to ourselves I beg of you please don't ever tell" Sora had pleaded he grabbed and put on his shirt.

"Just tell Sakura to text me your number and I'll make the rest happen" Hinata gave him a pleasant smile she walked back to the living room and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

"I got a girlfriend" Sora walked to his room he knew this would work he would have a girlfriend

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Naruto was playing Battle Field 4 he has been in his room for the whole weekend just like the rest of his friends he didn't do much when Hinata was sleeping over at one of the other girl's friends He was the squad leader he always got his team the win he was always at the top of the game. He was one of those guys on YOUTUBE except that he would die now and then.

"Obliteration or Conquest guys" Neji asked he was always squad leader it just came to him and they all agreed that he would lead they did better when he leaded the team.

Naruto was Assault class. Neji was Recon. Sai was Support. And Sasuke was an engineer.

"Conquest they all said"

"So ECHO squad then" They were always ECHO squad they usually ranged at the top of the leaderboards.

"So what do you think the girls are doing" Sasuke said

"Oh they're watching a movie" Naruto said he was on a killing spree he and Sai were in the attack helicopter Naruto was piloting they were giving Sasuke air support while he captured the objective.

"So Naruto you know Sakura has a brother who's in the Marine Core right" Sasuke said

"Yeah so"

"Well Sakura texted me and said he has a crush on a certain girl who's name rhymes with Rinata Chuga" Sasuke said

"How do you know Sasuke" Naruto could trust Sasuke with his life there were some thing's not even Hinata knew about

Sakura texted me just now saying and I quote " My brother likes Hinata lol don't tell Naruto"

"Why doesn't she want you to tell me" Naruto said he crashed their helicopter and both Naruto and Sai jumped out just in the knick of time.

"Naruto your one of the most jealous people in the world you punched me in the fucking face when you found out I was Hinata's lab partner and I was at her house studying for the science test and if you trust her and for Sasuke's sake don't bring this up with Hinata. Let Hinata bring it up to you " Neji was pissed even though Naruto punched him that was how they became close friends.

"I agree with Neji" Sai said he really didn't care because he and Ino had only fought twice in their relationship the first was because Ino found pornography on his phone even though she pleasured him on certain occasions. The second was when Sai saw Ino playing with a seniors muscles they got in to this debate where it was okay for Sai to play with girls and make them laugh but not okay for Ino to play with another mans muscles right in front of him or he heard from someone that she did.

Other than that they were fine

"Ok I won't ask Hinata about this" They had already finished the game with Neji leading the leaderboard he got the most points as recon class.

"So what do you want to do next guys" Neji said he was awaiting a response

"I'm gona have to start the homework I told Hinata I would do it so she could copy from me later"

"She must either be on drugs or she has complete faith in the fact that you will do your homework well" Sasuke said he was joking of course.

"Well peace for now" Naruto said he turned of his game and grabbed his backpack from his car and grabbed a can of cheery coke from the fridge which he had been saving for about a week now he hid it just to make sure no one could take it.

'Let's see here just history explain the cause of world war one and design to your best extent a U-Boat' Naruto thought to himself he found this to be child's play he was a decent artist all he needed was a picture and he could draw a near replica with only a few messed up part's he drew two one better than the other of course he forged Hinata's name on the better one but he really didn't care as long as she thanked him.

Naruto moved on to what caused the war he wrote

Militarism

Alliances

Imperialism

Nationalism

Assassination of Arch Duke Ferdinand

He was done and it only took him half an hour he walked to the park he used to go to as a kid he was sitting on a bench watching a mom push her son on the swing it brought back memories.

He wasn't sure if he saw right but he saw Hinata with blonde hair so he immediately ran up to her and hugged her.

When he got a closer look at her face he dropped her it was non other than Shion his old girlfriend.

"So uhm how you been" Naruto asked he now understood why this moment was very awkward to most people.

"Hey Naru" she called him by the way she used to call him.

"Uh I don't want to sound like a douche but don't call me Naru anymore ok call me Naruto" Naruto still didn't know why he dated her.

"Ok so how have you been how's Hinata" she said Hinata's name in a dead voice

"We don't have to talk about Hinata so leave her out of this" Naruto had remembered everything he and Shion had ever done together like their first kiss, first date, the time he coped a feel.

"So uh I was just about to leave it was great catching up later" Naruto bolted in the direction of his home he tripped on a rock.

"Fuck" he was on his back, Shion had helped him up and as soon as he was about to thank her she kissed him with her tongue after two seconds he pushed himself away and was moving backward on his butt.

"What the hell Shion you know I'm dating Hinata" Naruto was enraged at what she did to him he was contemplating he was gona tell Hinata.

"You've been dating her for like three years don't you get tired of the same thing" Shion said

"That's why I broke up with you, the same thing with you all the time you do anything you can to get what you want, you haven't changed at all" He left when he got home he laid on his bed and looked through his photo album him and Shion no matter even if they didn't have the best relationship that was his first so he can't ever forget it.

He would keep this to himself but he knew he would tell her eventually.

That's the end of this chapter also I'm gona start a new fic when this story ends


	11. Their Separate Days (Part Two)

Chapter 11 Separate Ways (Part Two)

**Before Naruto saw Shion**

The movie ended and they all departed to their homes Hinata was driving her friends home she dropped off both Ino and TenTen she rarely drove but when she could she would always take it.

She was almost home about half a mile she saw the park where she and Naruto first met.

She saw Shion and some blonde idiot running to hug her. The car behind her honked so she drove away she would be telling Naruto that she saw Shion had a new boyfriend. As she pulled the gas pedal she saw the blonde boy engaging in a kiss with Shion.

She now had nothing to worry about in her love life with Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was lying on his bed he was looking at his old toys the brought down from the attic. 'This was a simpler time when I didn't have to worry about girls all I worried about was manga MMA and my sword'

He stepped into his shower he took a full swig of crest mouth wash to get the taste of Shion's tongue out of his mouth, he spit it out every thirty seconds. He was enjoying his shower.

"Hey Kushina is Naruto home" Hinata asked Naruto's mom

"Yeah he's upstairs in his bedroom" Kushina responded she gave Hinata a smile and Hinata went upstairs.

"Naruto are you decent"

"AH uh Hinata when did you get here and no" Naruto's heart was racing he now knew he would tell Hinata what happened it was the right thing to do "Can you pick out some clothes for me preferably my basketball attire please"

Hinata went to his drawer and handed him the clothes he needed Naruto stepped out in an orange sleeveless hoodie basketball shorts and his Jordan Melo M9.

"So how was your sleep over" Naruto was on his bed next to Hinata

"It was good Sakura's brother had made breakfast for all of us and he had a crush on me for about five minutes" She said the last part a little faster than she should

"You told him you had a boyfriend right" Naruto even though back to his his conversation with the guys he had this thing under control he trusted Hinata without him he hoped she was the same way.

"I can't believe your not mad Naruto usually you want to kick some ass when you hear stuff like this" Hinata was glad he had not been angry like he usually became he was indeed the jealous type.

"Well I can trust you when I'm not around you feel the same way right" He had one of those cheesy anime smiles when they would say something like that.

"Of course I do I trust you with everything" Hinata said.

"I saw Shion at the park a" Hinata interrupted him she rarely did so but she was smart when it came to solving riddles, mysteries etc.

"You were the blonde idiot who I saw running up to hug her" Hinata was very heartbroken at what she figured out.

"Yeah and" She interrupted again "YOU EVEN KISSED HER!" Hinata went from heartbroken to pure anger she was about to leave when she told Naruto "The one weekend when I'm not around you go and kiss your ex, So if you and me were to EVER get married how can I trust you when your at work, business trips and stuff like that you really disappoint me Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze" She slammed the door in his face she was on the verge of tears but she didn't show it until she got in to her room and locked her door and window lock, pulling the curtains together and turning her lights off she began crying into her pillow

Naruto was speechless she didn't even give him a chance to explain himself he would give her space for now he was leaning against his wall beating the wall he wished he'd never gone out that day. Naruto knew for a fact that Hinata was not interested in his pleas to hear him out this was very similar to an old event but he couldn't really remember that fight he tried to hard to forget that.

Naruto stayed in his room looking up at the ceiling his mom had heard the conversation between him and his girlfriend she wasn't snoopy she called it good hearing. She came up with grapes and strawberries his favorite fruits.

"Mom I'm really not hungry," he said in a dead voice.

She handed him the bowl anyway he took a handful of grapes and shoved them in his mouth "So mom what did you hear" he swallowed because he sounded like an idiot.

"Enough to know you messed up big and I mean big I'm very surprised Hinata can put up with you, but she should've let you defend yourself" Kushina said she was playing with his hair.

"So what do you think I should do" Naruto knew he could always turn to help from her she knew a lot about this kind of stuff.

"This is the one time Naruto that I can't help you and I hate that I can't but I think you should ask your father this situation happened to him before you were born" Kushina got up and left him there Naruto would await for his fathers return from work. He decided to pass the time by playing basketball in his driveway he was practicing his dribble moves. He heard Hinata's windowsill open he instantaneously smiled but all she did was throw a book at him and cursed at him to stop playing.

He quickly threw the ball into her room when she ducked to not get hit he quickly ran towards the wall of her house and climbed the tree he always did to get to her room unnoticed she closed the window on him he was hanging on to the ledge.

"HINATA HELP ME PLEASE!" Naruto even though the situation this reminded him of the Modern Warfare 2 when Roach had to hold on to the hook to survive from falling to his death.

Naruto was close to slipping when Hinata gave him her soft gentle hand she was able to pull him up she had a reserve of strength that if she really needed she would get.

"Hinata thank you" he hugged her with all his might. She didn't return the hug nor was she smiling.

"Still not talking to me?" Naruto asked. Hinata tilted her head

"Let me tell you my side of the story so listen I ran up to Shion because I thought it was you and that you dyed your hair blonde" Naruto said.

"Why would I dye my hair blonde in the first place?" She said calmly

"Well I remember one time when we were eight and you said you wished you had blonde hair so I figured you must've done that also don't dye your hair blonde your beautiful already" Naruto told her.

She gave a very weak smile but Naruto saw it.

"Then how did you end up kissing her" Hinata said she was still angry with her boyfriend but more enraged at Shion they were friends until she stole Naruto from right under her.

"Oh well when she wanted to start talking about you I just ran home so I wouldn't have to hear her then I tripped on the ground and then she got on top of me and I didn't enjoy it, it lasted for exactly three seconds please believe me Hinata I would never do anything to ruin what we have I swear" Naruto stood up he was about to stand up when she grabbed him in a embrace and showed him the promise ring she gave him.

"I believe you Naruto," she said into his ear.

Naruto was about to kiss her when she stopped him "Yeah I not kissing you until you get the taste of Shion out of your mouth" Hinata said laughing.

"Already did and you can check my bathroom I used all the toothpaste and mouthwash I had my mouth also still kind of burns a bit" Naruto said he and Hinata were on good terms again. They were talking for hours now it was already two forty-five in the morning

"Can you believe in a month is prom, graduation, then three months we go to college ya 'know"

"Did you know that we don't have to live on campus right?" Hinata said

"Explain more please" Naruto said

"Well since the city is only about half a hour away from the college we could get a house to ourselves it'll be great"

"I guess your right but we got to get place a couple months in advance if we want to do that "

"Konoha University in four months"

"Do you want to go to bed it's like three in the morning?

"Sure" Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Thank you Hinata" Naruto said he was cuddling up with Hinata.

"For what" Hinata said she turned her body so that her face was in the direction of his well toned body.

"For forgiving me I know I may not be the smartest or" Naruto stopped talking as soft cherry red lips they had a sweet taste of strawberries his favorite flavor in the world.

They both said love you in unison and with that Naruto slept in the same bed with his beautiful girlfriend.

**End of chapter**

**What did you guys and gals think of the chapter also I'm currently working on a new story that takes place in the anime of course NaruHina**

**Thank you all for reading please review favorite follow **


End file.
